


Office Seduction

by AlyssAlenko



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Desire, Desk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gift Fic, Grinding, Love, Lust, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stripping, Teasing, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: Shepard distracts Hackett while he's in a meeting and the harmless seduction ends with her naked on his desk...
Relationships: Steven Hackett/Female Shepard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Office Seduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CelticGrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticGrace/gifts).



> I'm sorry this is so late! Happy Belated Birthday my darling!

Shepard pulled her long jacket tighter around her body as she walked up the steps quietly and carefully, lest she ruin the surprise. She knocked lightly on the heavy door in front of her before pushing it open and stepping into the office, to find him in the middle of a conference call, his piercing blue eyes flicking to hers and a slow smile spreading across his face as he took her in. Her cleavage was practically spilling out the 'V' of her collar, her long legs bare under her trench coat which hit just above her knee, a pair of strappy black wedge sandals on her feet, giving a glimpse of the sparkly, blood red polish on her toes. He beckoned her forward with a crook of his finger, Shepard shutting the door quietly behind her and sauntering over with an exaggerated swing of her hips to stand beside his desk, a seductive smirk on her face. She dropped her coat to the floor, revealing her naked body underneath, Hackett’s gaze hungry as it swept over her body, immediately cutting the video feed and putting himself on mute, several unfamiliar voices filling the room.

She gave a quick twirl making his blue eyes flash dangerously.

“You came all the way here, on a public tram, like that?” Steven inhaled sharply reaching out and grasping her hips, pulling her down to sit on his lap, hands hot on her bare skin.

"It’s a nice day--warm and sunny.” She giggled and adjusted herself, wiggling her ass a little to get comfortable and feeling a response beneath her as she straddled him.

Placing her hands on his cheeks, Shepard bent her head and pressed her lips to his in a fierce, passionate kiss, her tongue tangling with his as curled his hands into her hair. She caught his lower lip gently between her teeth as she pulled back for air, Steven groaning and kissing a trail down the side of her neck. Gentle fingers brushed across her bare breasts, hands cupping them as his thumbs teasing her nipples with tender caresses until they hardened under his touch, before they roamed lower, skimming across the contours of her stomach muscles and down her thighs. Running his hand back up the inside of her leg, Hackett slipped a finger between her folds, finding her wet and dripping. He clamped his mouth down on her pulse point, using the pad of his thumb to rub circles over her clit making her moan and throw her head back. His fingers dug into the flesh of her ass and brought her hips down to grind against his rapidly growing erection.

“Shouldn’t you finish your call?” She panted, rocking her hips forward, the rough fabric of his pants teasing her clit and making her moan.

“Not with you naked on my lap.”

“Far be it from me to distract you from your important meeting.”

"You're not going anywhere, Amelia." He growled, leaning forward and capturing her earlobe between his teeth.

"I wasn't planning on it." She purred, sliding off his lap and settling underneath his desk as he resumed his meeting.

He hissed as she stroked his cock through his pants, before dragging his zipper open and taking him in her palm. Steven bit his lower lip, trying to keep his focus on the screens in front of him as she continued her delicious torture. Amelia smirked to herself, feeling him tense, his hand balling into a fist and banging on the desk as she pressed a kiss to his shaft, tongue snaking out from between her lips to tease him. She traced the tip of his cock along her lips, the head of Steven's erection disappearing between her lips and she sucked lightly before releasing him. Her finger delved between her thighs to tease her clit as she took him all the way to the hilt and sucked him off. He twined his fingers into her hair, his grip holding her head in place as his hips jerked up, fucking her mouth, a shiver running down Hackett’s spine as he swallowed hard, taking a deep breath and rushing through the end of his call. Hopefully, no one on the other end of the line was none the wiser. He met her eye as he cupped her chin, pulling her mouth off his cock with a pop.

"You're trouble."

"You love it." She teased, licking her lips as she grinned up at him, bracing her hands against his thighs and pushing his chair back a little to haul herself up to kiss his mouth.

He absolutely did.

Wrapping an arm around her, he stroked a hand down her back, his freehand sweeping across his desk in one quick, clean movement, knocking the datapads to the floor. Steven lifted her up onto the desk, tilting her back onto the hardwood, fondling her rear teasingly before sweeping his hand over her hips to grip her thighs. Pulling them apart, he grinned at how slick she was, her pussy pulsing under his gaze...he’d caused that and he hadn't even touched her yet--she'd gotten aroused just from sucking him off, the realization altering the fit of his slacks. Amelia bit her lower lip as she reached between them to undo his belt with eager fingers—the anticipation was killing her. There was a rustle of fabric as his pants hit the floor before her fingers slid up under his shirt. Her hands as she placed them on his skin were ice, the temperature causing him to shiver, though it wasn't from the cold.

She eased the hem of his shirt upwards, Steven reluctantly pulling away from the kiss and stretching his arms up so she could pull his garment off over her head, his lips finding hers again the moment she pulled the fabric free and tossed it to the floor. She hooked her legs around his waist, and pulled him closer, his cock rubbing right where she wanted his touch the most. Steven leaned forward, crushing himself against her and pressing his lips to hers in a fierce kiss, biting back a groan as his chest brushed hers. Amelia arched her back off the desk, sighing against his lips as she melted against him, angling her head to deepen the kiss. He opened his mouth against hers, letting their tongues intertwine, her fingers slipping into his hair and pulling slightly, the sting of her nails on his scalp making him hiss, hips snapping forward and rocking against her. 

She gasped as he eased the tip of his cock between her folds and slowly sank inside of her, each glorious inch of him stretching her just right. With a quick rock of his hips, he pulled out of her slowly, pausing when only the first inch of his erection remained inside her hugged by her liquid warmth, gazing down at her as his lips curled back in a grin. The scent of their sex was intoxicating. His heavy breathing mixed with hers as the two of them shook with need and passion. He thrust home, deep and hard, her back sliding across the desk, the wood squeaking with each thrust. Cupping the back of his neck with her hand, Amelia arched up off the wood to press a kiss to his lips, their chests pressing together.

A finger slipped between her legs as his hips snapped up to meet hers, toying with her clit and teasing it in a slow circle, a knot of pleasure tightening in her stomach and waves of ecstasy rippling through her body. His free arm wrapped around her waist holding her still as he thrust forward again, sucking her earlobe between his lips on a growl, every inch of his chest pressed against hers. Steven's hips moved in a heady, frantic rhythm, slamming into her, a strangled cry escaping past her lips. His mouth clamped down on her neck as he tensed, her walls clamping down around his cock, legs quaking as her orgasm hit her hard, drawing his own release from him. He rocked his hips, savoring the feel of her lingering quivers around his shaft, overwhelming her with sensation. Their hearts beat erratically as they collapsed onto the desk together, trying hard to catch their breath. Knowing they should get up because someone could come burst into his office at any moment, didn't make it any easier to extricate himself from her embrace. She ran her toes up his calves as their legs dangled over the edge of the desk before sat up on her elbows, reluctantly sliding off the wood and collecting her discarded coat from the floor and slipping it back on as he quickly dressed as well. Closing the distance between them, he took her into his arms and held her so close she could feel his heartbeat pulsing in time with hers, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Well, that's one way to break in my new desk." He laughed quietly and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

Amelia laughed as she leaned into his broad chest and squeezed his ass playfully. "Next time, I think you should bend me over it--take me from behind."

Steven's blue eyes darkened with lust. "I think I'll take you up on that."


End file.
